Shohoku, despues de dos años
by camilandrea.h.r
Summary: pasan dos años desde que akagi, miyagi, mitsui, rukawa y el gran hanamichi sakuragui jugaron el campeonato nacional y dieron la victoria... pasa un tiempo y una nueva generacion tiene un nuevo sueño... GANAR EL CAMPEONATO NACIONAL.


UN DIA DE PRACTICA…

Han pasado dos años desde que la Preparatoria Shohoku ha participado en las nacionales. Comienza un nuevo año escolar y el capitán del club de basquetbol, Hanamichi Sakuragi en su último año de preparatoria junto con Haruko y también de Ichiro Mazumasa de la Secundaria Tomigaoka como manager y asistente respectivamente.

Un nuevo proceso de postulación en el equipo de basquetbol esta por acercarse, todos se preparan para dichoso día, en especial Hanamichi, ya que nuevamente obliga a sus pupilos a que lo idolatren y lo respeten como siempre ha sido desde que Miyagi dejó la capitanía y Rukawa que se fue a los Estados Unidos a realizar su sueño de jugar allá.

En la fila de postulantes se encontraba un muchacho de contextura delgada tez morena pelo negro bien corto, ojos marrones, con una polera negra con short blancos, de personalidad seria y carácter fuerte, agresivo, le tocaba su turno para presentarse cuando se enreda en los cordones de sus zapatillas y cae, todos se rieron incluso Hanamichi que este joven misterioso los hizo callar con un grito diciendo:

—AHHHHHHHHHHHH—Mi nombre es Hayate Maki estoy en el salón 3 de segundo año, vengo de la preparatoria Kainan. —

—QUE!.. — todos gritaban de asombro al saber que venía de esa preparatoria.

Hanamichi exaltado gritó:

Que vienes a hacer aquí tú espía, quien te mandó acá, acaso ese mono salvaje de capitán que tienen en su equipo te mandó a espiar.

—NO, CAPITAN— grito el muchacho de ojos marrones— NO SOY UN ESPIA— repetia constantemente mientras Hanamichi le pegaba en la cabeza mientras que el ejercito de Sakuragi y las amigas de Haruko se reian sin parar por lo sucedido.

El joven avergonzado por lo sucedido se calló y no habló más, hasta que una —dulce voz le decía:

—¿Por qué estas en Shohoku y no en Kainan?— el joven al escucharla se queda maravillado con la joven, era Haruko Akagi, la manager del equipo y novia del capitán del equipo.

—Pues mira, te dire algo, eso no te incumbe, así es que no te metas en mis decisiones— lo dijo para ocultar su emoción al escuchar a la hermana menor del ex capitán del equipo de Shohoku. Por otro lado le llega un golpe en la cabeza de parte del capitán defendiendo a su novia por decir de esa manera, que dice furioso:

—Di por qué estas aquí…— amenazándolo con otro golpe en la cabeza.

—Pues estoy aquí porque…— con mucho miedo a recibir otro golpe— estoy aquí por castigo de mis padres—

Hanamichi sorprendido y los demás también al saber de por que estaba en su club.

—Ya cuenta… ¿qué pasó?— pregunto impaciente el pelirrojo.

Lo que pasó es que cuando salí de la secundaria mis padres querían que estuviera en la misma preparatoria que salió mi hermano mayor el capitán Maki…—

—QUEEEEEEEEEEE! — Todos sorprendidos interrumpen la historia del muchacho de ojos marrones.

—Ya déjense de sorprenderse, no quieren que les cuente la historia— Grito el niño, mientras tanto hanamichi haciendo de las suyas ordenó a los demás a sentarse alrededor del muchacho para que les contara la historía. —OYEEE! Que te pasa pelirrojo, si mi historia no es de gran cosa para que los reúnas así, si no soy abuelo para que los reunas así—

—Oye, si hay que dar preferencia a las personas de mayor edad, ya que eres el hermano del viejo—

— Bueno como contaba, soy hermano de Shinichi Maki y mis padres querían que a lo que saliera de la secundaria estuviera en la misma preparatoria en la que salió mi hermano, pues entre, aunque no quería ser el hermano de… ni si quiera me gusta ese instituto, entre al club de basquetbol, pero no quería entrar ahí para no ser llamado la atención por ser hermano del capitán Maki, quería entrar ahí para ser yo y no el hermano de…

Con mis buenas calificaciones y mi buen rendimiento en el juego, se llegó a ver quien era el mejor de los Maki, si Shinichi o yo, pasaban los días y el año escolar, llegué a odiar el instituto y a mi hermano, bajé bruscamente las notas y me salí del equipo, no quería ser comparado con nadie ni menos de mi hermano. Terminó el año escolar y mis padres decidieron cambiarme de preparatoria, querían una preparatoria sencilla por castigo y dije que quería en Shohoku, mis padres accedieron y me matricularon y aquí estoy ahora. —

—AHHHHHHHH! así que tú hermano de viejo no quieres llamar la atención, pues estas equivocado, ya que estas en el club de basquetbol del talentoso capitán hanamichi sakuragi y serás ovacionado, amado, querido y aceptado—

Cuando termino de contar su historia, otro muchacho de postulante al club llamó la atención era un chico demasiado alto, tez blanca, pelo negro, ojos azules, le tocaba su turno de hablar:

—Mi nombre es Eita Rukawa, vengo de la secundaria Tomigaoka, estoy en primer año y… —

—AHH… CALLATE!, pues como no se termina esta maldición, entra ese zorro apestoso, me hace la vida imposible por un año, se va para Norteamérica, descanso por un año y entra otro…. No puede ser, es la maldición de los Rukawa. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, menos mal que me queda este año para no ver mas a un Rukawa — jajajajajajajajajaja— se reía de muy mala manera mientras que los demás se miraban entre ellos diciendo que estaba loco.

—Que torpe— se expreso el menor del jugador número 11 de Shohoku.

Otro alumno postulante se acerca tímidamente y muy alegre de estar en el club de basquetbol.

— Me presento, mi nombre es Kaito Kogure, vengo de la secundaria Kitamura y…—

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ese si que es un buen jugador… jajajajaja, mi buen amigo, este es el hermano menor de cuatro ojos, miren las coincidencias de la vida… jajajajaja— se expreso muy alegre el capitán de Shohoku. — Sin duda estas aceptado en nuestro equipo—

—Espero que este equipo sea de gran ayuda— le comento Sakuragi a su novia y al joven Ichiro

—Claro que será de gran ayuda…. ¿qué es lo que dices Hanamichi? — le responde la chica.

— ¿Por qué lo dice capitán? Dijo el muchacho de ojos grises.

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. Que estoy diciendo…. Que vergüenza, como un talentoso como yo dice eso, jajajajajajaja—

—Empezemos con un partido— dijo el maestro Anzai al llegar al gimnasio.

—SI…—gritaron con entusiasmo los chicos.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Hanamichi reúne a su nuevo equipo diciéndoles:

—Este año como lo han sido los demás años anteriores iremos al campeonato nacional, antes de eso hay que derrotar los demás equipos de otras preparatorias y para eso hay que entrenar duro y constantemente.

—SI…— respondieron los jugadores.

—SHOHOKU! — grito el pelirrojo.

—PELEA! — gritaron el clan


End file.
